The present invention relates to the production of a chip assemblage which can be used in a press pack cell.
Conventional press pack cells comprise a number of semiconductor chips which are pressed loosely between two electrically conductive pressure contact pieces and are electrically contacted and, if appropriate, electrically connected in parallel in the process. The handling of individual semiconductor chips is difficult, however, and it is therefore desirable to facilitate this.
One aspect of the invention relates to a method for producing a chip assemblage. In this case, two or more chip assemblies are produced in each case by cohesively and electrically conductively connecting an electrically conductive first compensation lamina to a first main electrode of a semiconductor chip. A control electrode interconnection structure is arranged in a free space between the chip assemblies. Electrically conductive connections are produced between the control electrode interconnection structure and control electrodes of the semiconductor chips of the individual chip assemblies. The chip assemblies are cohesively connected by means of a dielectric embedding compound.